Chicken Soup
by Marymel
Summary: Morgan and Jackson join Ecklie for lunch. Spoilers for "Strip Maul."


**I don't own CSI, but Jackson is my original character.**

**Once again, a "Jackson" story came to me after a specific episode. I liked the episode, "Strip Maul," and I like the interaction between Morgan and Ecklie. So I wondered what would happen if Jackson enjoyed a lunch with his Mama and Papa "Eckie." And this is what I came up with. It does contain spoilers! Hope you all enjoy...and please review!**

**And I will post a new chapter of "Our First Christmas Together" soon! :)**

Conrad Ecklie waited at the restaurant for his daughter, Morgan Brody. He'd wanted to talk to her about the offer Sheriff Liston had made, whether or not he was going to take it. He sighed quietly, thinking of how he'd taken on the job when beloved CSI Warrick Brown had been killed and how far he and the CSIs had come since.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Jackson Sanders, his daughter's adopted son, clambered onto the chair across from him. Conrad smiled as the four-half-year-old got comfortable. "Well, this is a nice surprise."

"Hi, Papa Eckie," Jackson said. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about how proud I am of your mama and daddy, and what a good group they work with."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah. Did, um...did you know dat Uncle Nicky has a doggy now?"

Conrad raised his eyebrows. "I'd heard about that. Is it a nice doggy?"

"Yeah! He plays fetch wif me!"

Conrad laughed softly, seeing so much of Greg in Jackson. And even if Morgan wasn't Jackson's biological mother, he saw her in the way Jackson got so excited about everything and loved to learn. "Well, that's a good thing."

"Yeah, but we can't take him to Uncle Doc's house, 'cause he's got Cinders. Dat's a kitty."

"Yeah, they might not like each other," Conrad said with a nod.

The waitress brought Conrad's bowl of soup and he thanked her. "What's dat?" Jackson asked.

"That is a bowl of chicken soup," Conrad said as he picked up his spoon.

"Wif noodles?" Jackson asked. "I like it wif noodles."

Conrad smiled. "Yes, it's got some noodles. And some carrots and celery." He waved for the waitress to come over and asked for another spoon.

"When my daddy had a cold," Jackson said, "Mama made him some chicken noodle soup wif extra carrots."

"Yeah, they're good for your eyes," Conrad said with a soft laugh.

The waitress brought the spoon and Conrad thanked her. He smiled at Jackson. "You want some?"

Jackson nodded and picked up his spoon. "Don't forget to blow on it, Papa Eckie! It hot!"

Conrad laughed softly. "I didn't forget."

Jackson took a bite. "Mmm!"

"Good, huh?" Conrad asked. The little boy nodded and smiled.

Morgan smiled when she approached the table and saw her dad with her son, sharing a bowl of soup and talking. It reminded her of when she was a little girl and talked with her dad about science and what happened at school.

Conrad looked up and smiled at his daughter. "Would you like to join us?" He asked.

"Hi, mama!" Jackson said. "We eat soup!"

Morgan laughed softly. "I see that, but I did tell you to wait while I was in the restroom?"

"Uh-oh," Jackson said. "Sorry, mama."

"It's okay," Morgan said as she mussed Jackson's red hair. "But next time wait for me." Sitting next to her son, she looked at her father. "Since when do you like chicken soup so much?"

"It good, mama," Jackson said. "It got lots of carrots an' celery!"

Conrad smiled at Jackson. "Since when do you like vegetables so much?"

Jackson shrugged. "I like ants on a log. Aunt Sara made dat for me."

"Oh, you've had ants on a log, huh?" Conrad asked. "Your mama used to love that when she was your size."

"Yep." Morgan smiled at her son.

"Cool!" Jackson said as he blew on a spoonful of soup.

Morgan smiled at her father and son. "You know," she said to Conrad, "I didn't think you cared much for chicken soup."

"Well, like I said," Conrad said as he took a spoonful. "I guess I got a taste for it when I was in the hospital."

Jackson looked at his adopted grandfather with wide eyes. "Papa Eckie, were you sick?"

Conrad smiled. "You can say that. I got better though." Turning to Morgan he said, "How's Greg? I heard about what happened with the, um..."

Jackson looked up from the bowl of soup. "Is my daddy okay?"

"Of course, he is!" Morgan said. "He just had a...bad day, but he's okay." Morgan thought that was better than telling Jackson his dad was slapped by a drug addicted transvestite.

"Oh, dat's good," Jackson said. Morgan was relieved when he smiled.

Conrad smiled at his daughter and grandson. "You know, Jackson, you've got a really good daddy and mama."

Jackson smiled. "An' my mama has a good daddy, too."

Morgan and Conrad smiled at the sweet little boy. "You know what?" Morgan asked Jackson. "You think your Papa Ecklie would be mad if I ordered a double chili cheeseburger?"

"Nope!" Jackson said as he finished his soup.

Conrad smiled. "Well, Jackson, I'll only be mad if she doesn't order two."

"Think you can help us eat them?" Morgan asked her son.

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

**The End.**


End file.
